deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Artorias vs Burnt Ivory King
Description It's time for the battle between two swordsmen that lost themselves. Who do you think will win? Artorias Burnt Ivory King Interlude Wiz: It's been a general rule that you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain. Boomstick: Though, for these two, it's hard to say whether or not these two are really... "there" enough to see themselves as villains. Wiz: In this corner, we have Artorias, the Abysswalker. Boomstick: And in this corner, we have the Burnt Ivory King, the King of Eleum Loyce. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Arotrias Wiz: Once upon a time, there were Four Knights of Gwyn. These led Gwyn's army, and among them was one armored man with a greatsword, Artorias. Boomstick: This knight hated those that served the Dark, so he'd chop down darkwraiths. Along the way, in the now screwed over New Londo, he found out the art of the creatively titled abysswalking, which earned him his classic title. wiz: One day, a princess was kidnapped, taken into a horrible, corrupting realm known as the Abyss. Though he fought hard, he couldn't save himself. Boomstick: He took the time to protect his god damned loyal wolf from the Abyss, unfortunately succumbing to it. Wiz: Though most believed he died facing the Abyss, he was, in fact, reduced to a husk of his former self, blindly striking anyone to move, biding his time before he was finally struck down. Abilities *Swordsman ship *Dark magic *Agility Boomstick: But he put up one hell of a fight before he did. Wiz: Artorias is able to leap several meters away, striking his blade wherever he lands, roll towards his opponent to strike them, perform a charging stab, and all manner of standard swordsman ship. Boomstick: On top of that, being corrupted by the Abyss apparently means the victim constantly leaks some sort of slime. Weaknesses *Broken arm *Height *Madness Wiz: While he may seem like an unstoppable knight, he's anything but. Boomstick: At some point, Artorias' arm got broken. And a broken arm in the world of Dark Souls isn't that great a thing. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out losing your mind is kind of a bad thing over in Dark Souls. Wiz: His movements become less reliable, more erratic. Furthermore, his size could serve as a detriment. Boomstick: Seriously? Wiz: If there's anything we can learn from the series, it's the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Boomstick: Yeah, keep saying it and it may come true. Wiz: ...That aside, larger enemies tend to have big blind spots for their attacks due to how they swing their weapons. Burnt Ivory King Wiz: The Burnt Ivory King was once a high ranking knight, famed for being proud, merciful, a- Boomstick: And for cutting up some bastard when someone needed something cut! He even sought to fight against the spread of Chaos, even building his throne over Old Chaos to act as the first line of defense against it! Wiz: When, one day, he felt his soul being degraded, he decided to leave his sword behind and leap into Old Chaos to battle it, only to lose himself to it and never return. Boomstick: Well I suppose I wouldn't want to leave if I got the most badass entrance ever! Wiz: Boomstick, you're missing the point... Abilities *Swordsman ship *Great agility *Magic *Pillars Wiz: Inside the Old Chaos, the Burnt Ivory King features, honestly, alright swordsmanship, compared to most warriors. What really makes him stand out is his ability to apply magic to his sword to extend the length of his blade. Weaknesses *Melee centric *Weak to dark magic *Madness Wiz: Unfortunately, even a king can have his weaknesses. Boomstick: As badass as it is, charging at an opponent with a great sword, it is one of his only means of attacks. Wiz: The Burnt Ivory King's melee attacks are fairly precise, and thus more easy to weave around. Furthermore, he is really weak to dark magic. Boomstick: And, assuming we're following Wiz's example before, the King's size could be a bit of a problem. Plus, there's his whole "lost his mind" thing. Category:Somebody495 Category:Sword Duel Category:Battle of the Knights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years